


A Better Captain America

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, Humor, M/M, Peter Parker is ticklish, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, family fic, ticklish!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Halloween this year doesn't go as planned, neither for Tony and Steve and their son, Peter. But it all works out in the end. requested on tumblr.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Better Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Stay safe and have fun!

"That was a disaster."

"It wasn't so bad."

"You fell asleep half way through the movie!"

Steve grinned innocently, pressing a button to call the elevator down.

"Well, the music was nap friendly."

"It was a horror movie and you snored! I had to elbow you like five times."

"Do you want me to kiss your elbow better?" Steve asked, looking at his husband who started to resemble a puffed-out, angry cat. Adorable. "In all honesty, babe, Peter warned us that that movie had bad reviews."

Tony scoffed, raising his arms dramatically. "Bad reviews! Do you know who writes those bad reviews? Bored kids like Peter."

Steve decided to not say anything more, only kept a gentle smile on his face as he let his pouting husband first into the elevator and followed selecting their penthouse. Their date night, coinciding with Halloween, something Tony might have matched earlier, was kind of a disaster. All movies in the theaters were horrors and modern horrors were not what he remembered from when he was growing up. The stories were repeatable, movie effects were tacky and the acting was horrible. To add to the offense, the restaurant they wanted to have dinner in, had an emergency and was closed for the day. Tony was irritated and hungry and just wanted to go home, order pizza and spend the rest of Halloween on the couch, eating miniature sized candy bars. Maybe watch some movies from Peter's childhood, because watching Peter roll in his blanket and rompers and babbling happily always cheered him up and Peter's embarrassed groans were a bonus. 

"You think that Peter will be mad that we are crashing his Halloween party?" Steve asked, watching Tony rolling his eyes.

"Nah. He should be relieved. Now he can go out with his friends and throw eggs at passersby or something. I am kidding!" Tony added, seeing Steve opening his mouth to deny that no son of his would behave like that. "Also, what party? He invited two friends over."

"Because you didn't allow him to invite more friends," Steve reminded, remembering Peter's offended outburst when Tony had stomped his foot and didn't agree to a wild Halloween party filled with teenage hormones under his roof. 

"Which kid needs more than two friends?" Tony asked, not waiting for an answer. "I had one friend growing up, you had one friend, we both turned out fine," Tony rambled, and Steve felt a little soft, planting a kiss into his husband's fluffy hair. Steve understood the concern but still felt a bit bad for Peter who had an adamant curfew and didn't participate in typical high school parties too often, forbade by both of them. Being Captain America and Iron Man's son wasn't easy and both Tony and Steve always had this thought at the back of their heads that Peter might get used by fake friends, people who want to take advantage of his status. Tony and Steve met two of Peter's friends, Ned and Michelle, Ned being a computer enthusiast and Michelle, more commonly known as MJ, a girl with a sarcastic, guarded demeanor who was slowly opening up. Neither Tony and Steve were blind and could see the affectionate looks measured both by Peter and MJ at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking and it had all the potential to turn into something more meaningful with time. 

The elevator stopped on their floor and Tony and Steve went out, hearing familiar voices. Two laughs and... a booming, stern voice, belonging to their son. 

" - I am the Captain of the Avengers! When I swing my shield, no crook can feel safe!"

Tony and Steve suddenly stopped, but it was the only thing they had in common. Tony's previous grumpy attitude was immediately gone, replaced by a huge smile. Steve just stared, eyes wide in shock. 

Wearing Steve's Captain America suit, swinging a toy replica of Steve's shield, was Peter. The suit hung on his smaller frame, but it wasn't enough of a hint and Peter still wrapped himself in it, doing an impression of Steve on the battlefield, poorly flailing the toy shield around in front of Ned and MJ, who was basically dying from laughter. 

The laughter was gone when they noticed the two people standing behind Peter. Ned looked absolutely mortified, and MJ curled in herself, just to hold her laughter in better. 

"Um, Peter - " Ned, being the good friend he was, tried to get Peter's attention, which was difficult as Peter started to march and sing.

" _Who's strong and brave here to save the American Waaaay? Who's vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and daaay?_ " Peter sang, loud and proud, squaring his shoulders and raising knees high with every step.

"Hey, CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

Peter froze. It couldn't be… He slowly turned around, a cold shiver running all over him in panic. 

"P-pops!" Peter called, dropping the toy shield down as if he never was holding it. He looked for a blanket, a pillow, anything to cover himself up, and hide the suit, but it was pretty pointless.

Again, Tony and Steve sported two different kinds of attitudes. Steve, crossed arms, square jaw, eyes narrowed and reprimanding. Tony, hands on his knees and bent in half and wheezing in laughter. 

"Tony," Steve said coldly, needing his husband's support on this one.

"Um, sohhahary," Tony giggled, straightening up and trying to mirror his husband's look. He couldn't and just curled in laughter again after a few seconds. 

"Hi, Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers!" MJ called, waving to them and just then Ned got out of shock and said his hello, still a bit intimidated by the superhero couple.

Tony waved back and walked to the teenagers and patted his son on the shoulder on his way. He sat on the couch, just right between MJ and Ned. "So, how it is going?" he asked friendly, feeling that Steve could hand the Peter problem on his own. 

"Peter, what's the meaning of this?" Steve asked, voice quiet and demanding.

"Um, pops, I just -"

"You think you can be a better Captain America than I am?" Steve asked, some growl making its way in his voice. Just there was no real anger in it. More like some playfulness mixed with a challenge. 

Peter just stood there, not understanding. He could hear his dad, talking to MJ and Ned, and he felt that if Steve would lecture him in front of his friends, MJ would never allow him to forget about this. 

"Come on, come at me. Get your toy shield and try to knock me down," Steve encouraged, gesturing for Peter to charge at him.

"What? Pops, no!" Peter denied, not needing to be smashed into the carpet in front of his friends. The conversation behind him suddenly ended and he could feel everyone looking at him. 

"Come on, Pete! If you knock Steve down, I will triple your allowance!" Tony called with a huge grin, Ned and MJ cheering for Peter to do it.

Peter was very suspicious and eyed his pops wearily. 

"I will go easy on you," Steve promised, taking a fight stance. 

Backing down was not an option anymore. Peter was sure that neither Ned nor MJ would let him forget about this anyway, so at least he could go down with style. With a loud roar, he ran at his pops. 

Running at Steve was pretty much like running into a brick wall. His pops was solid muscles, great for bear hugs, but Peter never saw anyone knocking his father down. 

And today wasn't the day either.

"Hop!" Steve jumped out of the way, just when Peter got too close, sending his boy stumbling forward. He didn't let him go far, and grabbed by his arm, turning around and sending crashing into him. 

Yup, exactly like a brick wall. Peter's breath got knocked out of him from the impact.

"Now, you admit that I am the true Captain America!" Steve made a show and wrapped arms around his boy's smaller frame and squeezed him, leaning forward and crushing. Just enough to let him feel it, but not strong enough to do any damage. Just one of the typical bear hugs, Steve liked to treat his son with from time to time.

"Pops! Stoop!" Peter called, the whole situation causing him to smile. It was just like when he was little and Steve used to play rough house with him all the time. Just that back then, Steve used to force him in submission either by blowing raspberries on his cheeks or tickling him, but Peter was definitely too old for this now -

\- or not.

"Eeep!" Peter squeaked when strong fingers dug into his sides and prodded into the skin. "Pops noohahahahaa!"

"You know what I want to hear," Steve reminded in a cheerful voice, running his fingers over his boy's sides and belly, despite Peter squirming in his grasp.

"Get him good, honey!" Tony cheered, and turned to amused Ned and MJ, "so, anyone in the mood for pizza? Maybe we can watch some family videos if you are in the mood, Peter was the cutest chubby baby."

Peter wheezed, still trying to wriggle out from his pop's clutches. "Dahahahad! No!" he had enough of humiliation for one day and much to his horror he noticed that MJ and Ned nodded enthusiastically to Tony's offer. "Pops, stahap! Stahapstahpstahahp!" Peter jumped when somehow Steve managed to claw under his arms.

The rest of the evening was relatively calm. Peter changed into his normal clothes and came back just in time when the pizza arrived, and Tony trusted the teenagers to chose a good horror movie and later he had to admit, that it was quite decent. Maybe it wasn't the date night Tony and Steve had in mind, neither the Halloween party Peter wanted, but spending time together like that was nice too.


End file.
